1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic devices. In particular, some example embodiments of the present invention relate to a header assembly for a communications module.
2. Related Technology
Recent trends in the advancement of optical data communications have resulted in smaller components and faster data transmission rates. This trend has created several challenges with regards to the manufacturing and operation of optoelectronic communication devices such as transmitter optical subassemblies (“TOSA”), receiver optical subassemblies (“ROSA”) and optical transceiver modules.
One such challenge is that faster data transmission rates may reduce the integrity of the data signal. As data transmission rates increase within communication networks, solutions are constantly being sought to accommodate such rates while at the same time maintaining a quality data signal.
Along with problems in data signal quality, another challenge created by advancements in optical data communications is that smaller designs result in limited area to integrate optical components. The limited area available on a TOSA, for example, can make it difficult to efficiently and reliably integrate components necessary to operate optical data communication devices.
Therefore, as data rates continue to rise, and optoelectronic devices evolve to smaller designs, a need exists for optoelectronic devices that are capable of transmitting a quality data signal at prevailing data rates, while at the same time providing sufficient area to integrate necessary components.